The Rise Of Cerberus
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: After four years of peace, Deep Ground attacks Gaia and now Yuna and her friends must fight again to protect what they treasure most, but how is one supposed to do that when they are expecting a child? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2,  
>HERE IS THE SEQUAL TO SPIRA OR GAIA?<br>IT IS NOT GOING TO BE IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION UNTIL AFTER I AM FINISHED WRITING IT.  
>THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MASTERTHEIF-EXTRODINARE WHO BY JUST TALKING TO HER GAVE ME SUC WONDERFUL IDEAS^.^ THANKS A BUNCH!<br>ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS MY STORIES IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION TELL ME.  
>I HAVE HAD THIS ONE PERSON COMPLAIN ON MY OTHER STORY DEMONS AND SOLDIERS, SAYING I WAS CONFUSING MY READERS BY NOT PUTTING THIS IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION. SO I NEED TO KNOW WETHER YOU WANT IT TO BE IN WITH THE CROSSOVERS ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORIES.<br>**

Yuna was mad after four years of peace she had finally decided to have a child because she had felt it was safe enough too, but now people were vanishing in massive numbers all over Gaia, the ones who werent taken were found dead. She thought with rage of all times for the world to fall apart again it had to do so when she just got the results, that she was going to be a mother. She hadnt told Genesis the news yet, but until this matter was resolved it could wait. The baby wasnt going anywhere. She needed to help her friends get to the bottom of this mystery while being careful to not injure the child growing inside her. She wondered if the child will be a girl or a boy, she decided the child was going to be a girl until she was born and if she turned out to be a he well the child didnt need to know when he was older that his mom was calling him a girl for nine months. She wondered if her baby was going to have her dads beautiful blue eyes and auburn hair. She hoped so. she was thrown out of her thoughts as she heard the apartment door open and the sound os boots walking across the hard wood floor alerted her that her husband was home.

Genesis walked in to the apartment that had pictures of Kadaj and them hanging on the walls. The TV that was hanging on the wall had a picture of Cissnei when they had took that beach trip over four years ago, just a week before she had went missing. They had got a new female Turk named Elena she wasnt the brightest Turk but her child likeness drew Tseng in everyone had noticed. The same beat up red leather couch was in front of the TV. On a shelf was his copy of Loveless, he only took it off the shelf when he went on missions.

Yuna hurridly put the positive pregnancy test in its box and shoved it under the sink. She did not need for him to find it. She walked out of the bathroom without being noticed as she pretended that she had been in their room straightning everything up. Genesis walked in throwing his new red trench coat. over the last four years Genesis traded in his regular red leather trench coat for one he had designed himself. It was a deeper shade of red and it had shredded black leather were one of the shoulder guards should be. It was not as good as his old one wich Kadaj took to wearing after Genesis was going to throw out. It drug the ground since Kadaj was only eight years old, but somehow it always stayed clean even if he walked through mud. Kadaj only said it was magic wich left some people sceptical, until Yazoo went through a very lenghty and complex explanation wich left them regretting their curiousity. He walked behind Yuna putting his arms around her waist as he said in her ear," Hello beautiful. How was your day?"

Yuna loved that after two and a half years of marriage he still acts as if no other woman exsisted but her. A bunch of girls had tried to get him to cheat on her but he always walked off leaving them mad. Yuna smiled as she put her hands over his feeling the softness of his red leather gloves as she said," I went out shopping for Kadaj since he is out growing his old clothes. He met Barrat's daughter Marlene. He now has what Rikku says a major crush on her. Reno hates the fact that Paine broke up with him because he refused to stop all the drinking he does, but my day has been going great otherwise."

Genesis smiled as he turned her around to give her a quick kiss before saying in a slightly upset voice," We have to meet Rufus and the others in the directors room in an hour."

Yuna ran her hands through Genesis's hair worridly as she asked in fear of the awnser as she got a sad look on her face," Is it about the dissapearences and murders?"

Genesis looked down into her sad eyes as he said in a remorse filled voice as he took her hands in his," That and more bad news. Everyone needs to be around to hear it though."

Yuna knew it was going to be depressing as tears fell seeing Genesis looking so sad as he stared out the window into the city below. Yuna went in the bathroom again and changed into a white tank top and black leather pants with a red flame design on the bottom. Genesis still was looking out the window. She sighed as she walked to the Tv and tried to find something happy to watch. After fourty five minutes of browsing the channels all she saw were headlines on the dissapearnces and murders. She turned the Tv off as she walked in the bed room, Genesis in that time had took a shower and was laying on the bed shirtless with wet hair, she was thankful he had put his other clothes back on, even though they were married it would have still been awkward to walk in when he had no clothes on. She laid down beside him brushing red hair away from his eyes she leaned down and briefly kissed his lips, she then said," We have to go to the board room remember."

Genesis sighed as he stood up, Yuna couldnt help but stare as he put his shirt and trench coat on. She was female after all. He then said in a sad voice," Well lets go."

Yuna missed him qouting loveless but he only qouted now a days when everyone needed to be cheered up. She hated that things were going downhill for everyone and fast. She nodded, over the past years she started using two three foot long daggers wich she kept in sheaths on her thighs. Everyone else kept the same weapons except for Cloud who after he became a first class Soldier had a sword made that looked like the Buster Sword but seperated into Six different swords,wich he had called First Tsuragi. Angeal taught him how to wield a sword like that using his Buster Sword as an example.

They got into the board room noticing everyone was their along with Lenne and Shuyins three year old daughter Hope. Yuna asked as she noticed Lenne nor Shuyin was there," Were is Lenne and Shuyin? Why is Hope here and not them?"

Rufus looked down sadly as he pointed to a big projecter wich had images of two words," Lenne and Shuyin are believed to be dead. Hope was found locked in the wine celler in the bar as if someone was trying to hide her. Also their was a message believed to be wrote by Lenne in her final moments. The words Deep Ground. I have sent my most trusted men and Turks to investigate this. Hope has not spoke a word since Rikku found her curled up in a wine bin crying."

Yuna's eyes pooled with tears at the though of Lenne and Shuyin being dead. They were such great people it was no fair. She then noticed a certain brown haired purple eyed girl she thought she would never see again. Yuna gasped," Victoria! How could you be here? You went back to the life stream!"

She then noticed Kenji was beside her in his small form, they both looked sad. Victoria said as glowing green tears that looked like the lifestream flowed out of her eyes," We did but Minerva is dying! The life stream went crazy because someone is messing with it. She sent me and Kenji away before she lost what little strength she had left. In the final moments she was able to stablize the lifestream long enough to get me and Kenji out she gave me a mission and that is to find Vincent Valentine. Minerva had said he was the worlds only hope."

**THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUAL!^.^ HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT! REMEMBER REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINING. I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT WITH ONE PERSON ALREADY.^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, FINALLY I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE CHAPTER 2! ENJOY^.^**

Victoria was trying not to sob as she said," It was just a normal day until the lifestream started to go crazy, Minerva knew what was going on but couldnt stop it or tell me in time. She only managed to tell me that Vincent is our only hope."

Jenova looked worried, she had put Hope on her lap and was petting her hair in a motherly fashion in an attempt to soothe her as she said," He has been missing for four years. No one knows were he went and hasnt seen him at all."

Victoria sighed as she wiped her tears on the back of her long sleeved black and gold sweater," I know. He has some how managed to go undetected even by Minerva. She said Chaos only made that possible. She never explained what that had meant."

Sephiroth stared coldly out the window as he said in an emotionless voice," He may be the worlds only hope but he is a runner. He runs from his responsibilties, We may never find him if he is as elusive as you say. He never took responsibility for his own child so why would he take responsibility for the world?"

Tidus leaned back in his chair as he said to the grumpy general," I often wonder with a dad like that and a mom like the one you had, how did you end up being how you are."

Sephiroth's glare then targeted the young cheerful blond man who was leaning in his chair throwing the Blitz ball that Wakka uses as a weapon in the air as he said," What do you mean by how I am?"

Tidus forgot to catch the ball as it hit him in the head, He winced and said while rubbing the now sore spot on his head," Well ,You are kinda like a prick but you care for your friends and the little squirts that run around here."

Their chat was interuppted when they heard a door slam open as Reno rushed into the room along with Rude whole was followed by Tseng. Tseng's usually calm exterior was shattered as he threw a file on Rufus's desk in front of the young president who lifted it to inspect it further but was stopped as Tseng said," You and the others need to get out! Their Deepground Soldiers coming up from somewhere inside the building killing everyone and capturing others as we speak."

Every one shot out of their chairs, as the alarms went off. Lulu was in the room with Vidina who was five years old, He was confused as everyone rushed out except the Turks who were reloading their weapons.

Rufus asked as he shoved documents hurridly in a brief case," How did you find out who was behind all of this?"

Tseng looked at Rufus with some sadness as he said," Its all in the file. As I uploaded it from Scarlets computer. They had a girl who knew what I had done, so they ordered the attack on the building. Go now! Their's not much time left before they reach this floor. Take everyone and escape, Reno and Rude will fly the helicopters. While the ones who can fly on their own fly."

Everyone stopped to look and Tseng who had reloaded his gun as Zack asked in a worried voice," What about you and Elena?"

Elena had chosen to not leave Tseng's side even if it was going to get her killed soon as she said in her cheerful voice that did not match the situation they were in," Dont worry about us! We will be fine. We are just buying everyone some time as they escape!"

Yuna wanted to stay and help but she had someone to protect that needed it more than anyone or thing else. As she thought that her hand rested on her stomach, She hoped that Tseng and Elena made it out, she did not want to lose them like she had lost Cissnei, Shuyin, and Lenne. She couldnt take losing more friends. What shocked them the most was when Rufus threw the brief case to Sephiroth who effortlessly caught it.

Rufus took his gun out as he loaded it he said in a voice he only used when the subject is not up for debate," Take those files to Reeve. Make sure he gets them all and follow his orders like you would with me."

Tseng glared at Rufus as he said," Get to safety now!"

Rufus smiled a genuine smile for the first time as he said in a determined voice," This is were me and my father are different, he would take the first oppertunity to save his own skin, I will not abandon my friends. I am staying with you and Elena. You have stuck by me for all these years, I think its only fair I return the favor."

Rikku tried to stay but as the Deep Ground Soldiers tried knocking down the door to the room, Tidus picked her up and ran out the emergency exit with her. Angeal picked the kids up as he looked back sadly before leaving, Sephiroth just turned and walked away, on the outside he didnt care,but on the inside he was worried about them. Lulu grabed her son as Wakka led them out. Jenova said," You three better not die on us."

She walked out with Paine behind her who looked back at them with sadness in her eyes. Cloud was drug out by Zack since he wanted to kill some Deep Ground Soldiers.

Zack said in a strained voice as his now taller than him friend struggled to get free," Come on Spikey! We have to leave! Aerith is in the Slums taking care of the flowers! I need your help to go and get her!"

Cloud sighed as he stopped struggling as he followed his buddy out to the roof were their were Reno and Rude was getting ready to take off. Yuna was on the roof staring at the exit hoping that her three friends would come out. She wanted to cry as Deep Ground Soldiers came spilling out instead.

Genesis picked her up as his wing was released from the confinment of his trench coat, He said," This is when we take our leave."

Genesis lifted up into the air a second before a girl who had his hair and eye color ran at them and attempted to strike them with two laser like weapons. The girl's eyes turned orange Yuna had noticed when the girl had charged up her weapons. The girl glared at them with hatred as they flew away out of range. Yuna looked over Genesis shoulder to see the girl walk back in the building with the Soldiers following her. Yuna did not understand why a child was with Deep Ground, She felt sorry for the kid.

Genesis had noticed the girl's obvious youth as he spat in disgust," Who would use a child like that? Knowing how the old president was this is most likely his doing."

Yuna whispered as she looked back were the little girl used to be and were her friends never came out," I hope you are wrong. If this has somthing to do with him then those people will not be easy to defeat."

Yuna thought as they left what she had learned to call home in the distance ,' _Am I willing to risk losing my child just to fight? if I am careful maybe this will work out. I really want to have this child, but I also want to fight to protect what little I have left."_

**THIS ISNT MY BEST CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT I SAW NO OTHER WAY ON HOW I COULD WRITE IT. THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER.  
>REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT!^.^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, SQAURE ENIX DOES.**

When they arrived at the WRO head quarters they automatically went to find Reeve who was in his office finishing up Cait Sith number eight. He insisted on making the robots because the were great spies. No one disagreed with him on that. Cait Sith had helped them out a number of times to squash any Shinra rsistance forces.

Reeve looked up in suprise as everyone walked into his office with grim faces. He put the screw driver he was holding down as he put the robot on a shelf next to its companions as he asked," Whats wrong? You act as if someone has died."

Sephiroth threw the brief case on Reeve's desk as he said," The forces that have been killing and kidnapping civilans have seized control of the Shinra building. It seemed like their base of operation had been under the building the whole time. We lost Tseng, Lenne, Shuyin, Elena, and Rufus."

Reeve looked up in shock at the last name that was said. He was sad that Tseng, Elena, Lenne, and Shuyin were gone, but whats going to happen to the public now that the President himself is gone? People were so dependant on Mako. He asked in a strained voice he was struggling to keep in check," What happened to them?"

Sephiroth was keeping his voice calm and collected not showing any emotion as he said," Lenne and Shuyin were took when Coste De Sol were attacked. We believe Shuyin fought them off long enough so Lenne would be able to save their child. The child was found in an empty wine bin in the cellar. Tseng hacked into Scarlets old files wich alerted the orginization that Shinra has found out about them, They then came from the lower levels and procceded to attack capturing and killing the employees. We were in the Directors office when Tseng and the other Turks came in telling us we have to escape. Tseng and Elena volunteered to stay behind to give everyone more time to escape. When Rufus found out that Tseng was staying behind, he chose to stay behind also."

Reeve looked down at the breif case and asked," What is the point of the brief case?"

Sephiroth turned to walk away as he said," Its the information that Tseng and Elena gathered on Deep Ground."

Reeve opened the brief case while he was leafing through the various files, Victoria asked," Isn't their a going to be a festival in Kalm in three days?"

Reeve looked up as he took out the files, he seemed to think for a moment before replying," Yes, I believe their is why?"

Victoria said as she got out of her chair to walk out of the room," Deep Ground attacks large groups. They kill and capture. I wonder what makes the ones they capture more important than the ones they kill. What makes them so different? What does Deep Ground want? Those are the questions that I want to know the awnsers to."

Genesis looked over to were Victoria used to be as he said," She has got a point. What is the difference and what do they want?"

Reeve looked through one of the files as he said," Thats why we are going to find out and stop them. I want Yuna and Zack to go to Kalm, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis go to Wutai, The others will be staying in the WRO headquarters and help out with the plans on attacking Deep Ground. Victoria and Kenji are going to find Vincent since I dont have any control over their actions."

Sephiroth mumbled as he walked out to the helicopter pad," If that tratrious runner could be found."

Genesis put a hand on Yuna's shoulder as he said," Be careful."

Yuna smiled up at him as she said," Arent I always? You need to be careful, since you have a fondness for running into battle without thinking."

Genesis laughed as he walked out the door," Fine, I will use my brain before my strength."

Rikku jumped up as she shouted out to Genesis," I wasn't aware you had one!"

Genesis shouted back as he walked out the door,"You know blonds are considered the dumbest people on Gaia."

Cloud was beside Genesis when he said that. He glared as he hit Genesis on the head," Next time you insult blonds make sure ones with mako isnt around to hear your insults."

Genesis grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on is head as Cloud walked back in to the building," Blonds dont know when to take a joke."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis as he entered the helicopter, while Angeal turned the helicopter on he said," You insulted the blonds again?"

Genesis said as he sat down beside Sephiroth," Shut up and get us to Wutai."

Angeal shook his head at the grouchy red head as Sephiroth decided to Co pilot leaving Reno and Rude to sit beside Genesis who looked like he was going to get Rapier out and play wack a head with the annoying Turk. Sephiroth took his place beside Angeal as he said," I am not going to sit by a hormonal Genesis."

Angeal rolled his eyes as he looked over at his silver haired friend," Only girls are hormonal. Men are just cranky but in Genesis's case he is bipolar."

Sephiroth sighed as he took ahold of the helicopter's control gear( I have no idea what its called!) as he said," Maybe he is senile. That causes attitude problems."

Genesis shouted as they lifted off the pad," You know I can hear you two! You know!"

Reno said as he closed his eyes," Yo, You two have a poin there. Dont see how he could have married Yuna."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Reno as he hit him upside the head while he said," At least I didnt spend most of my time drunk and made my girl friend dump me, She said she thought everytime you said you loved her you were talking to the beer bottle in your hand at the time."

Rude looked over at the mad expression on Reno's face as he said," Genesis has a point there."

Reno said in a exasperated tone as he closed his eyes leaning back against the seat," I am going to sleep until we get to Wutai. If Silver and Honor up their crashes the chopter dont wake me."

Sephiroth glared at Reno as he let go of the control as the helicopter unsteadily rocked before he retook control after Angeal yelled," What are you doing!"

Sephiroth said as the helicopter went steady again," What you, me , and Genesis can escape. Since I am feeling nice we would even take Rude with us."

Angeal sighed as Wutai got into sight," This new crisis is getting to your brain. You just made Jenova look sane."

Sephiroth glanced over at Angeal as they landed the helicopter. They were greeted by a perky teenage girl.

She said as she jumped around in a way that reminded them of Zack," Hello, Soldier members! Remember me! I am Yuffie Kisaragi! The white rose of Wutai!"

Genesis said as he walked towards the Temple," Well, Sephiroth lets leave her to Angeal. Shall we? Angeal has more experience with puppies and kittens then us."

They walked away as Angeal shouted after them with a pissed off look," I was stuck with her last time! Were is your compassion and honor?"

Sephiorth didnt stop walking as he said," My compassion is taking a vacation. Since I havent been in a war for over four years. I have been nothing but compassionate the whole time."

Genesis laughed as he pulled the Loveless book he managed to swipe from the book store before they had left Midgar completely," And I say screw honor. I am not staying any longer than nessasary near that brat."

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES THEY WILL JUST BE IGNORED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2.  
><strong>

Yuna went to her assigned room to pack her belongings, she wanted to get to Kalm early. She hoped she could prevent a lot of deaths. Maybe if she was lucky they wouldnt even show up. Zack was excited because he got to go to the festival as well. She was stuck into taking Kadaj and Yazoo with her. Earlier that day Kadaj complained to Reeve about being left out. If Genesis was there then he would have kept Kadaj from going.

**EARLIER THAT DAY.**

Kadaj was sitting in the chair across from Reeve's glaring at him as he asked," Why did you include my brothers in the battle plans but not me?"

Reeve looked into the angry eyes of the nine year old and was reminded of the time Rikku had put chewing gum in Sephiroth's hair and the look on the silver generals face could even freeze hell. He shook those scary thoughts out of his head as he said," You are still a child. Loz and Yazoo are over the age of ten. They have also had more experiance."

Kadaj put his hands on the desk and shoved his face an inch from Reeve's as he said,"I have been experimented on and nearly killed numerous times. I have had to rely on my strength and skill just to live as long as I had before I met Yuna. I am not a child anymore! I can fight. My skills and strength almost rivals Sephiroths. I can and WILL fight."

Reeve was taken back at the determination in the child's eyes and voice. He was going to say he couldnt fight still but he realized he had a point. He has been through more than any child have and should ever go through, Reeve stared at Kadaj for a second before he said in defeat," You may go with Yuna to Kalm, but take Yazoo with you."

Kadaj smiled as he jumped off the chair since in order for him to reach the desk he had to stand. He walked out of the room to tell Yuna and Yazoo the news."

**PRESENT TIME.**

Yuna sighed as she packed Kadaj's stuff. Now she had four children to look after. Kadaj, Yazoo, Zack, and her unborn baby. She wondered how much longer she will be able to fight before she would have no choice but to back off and let the others destroy Deep Ground.

Kadaj came running in with an excited smile on his face," When do we leave for Kalm?"

Yazoo calmly walked in as he said in a soft voice," We leave when we leave. their is no need to annoy every living being in a five mile radius."

Kadaj stuck his tongue out at his older brother before turning his attention back to Yuna who was packing Yazoo's stuff as she awnsered," We are leaving as soon as Zack gets here. He is driving us to Kalm."

The two children paled as they said in a calm frantic voice and a plain frantic voice," You cant let him drive he's a maniac! Last time he drove he plowed through the Shinra building because he thought the gas was the brake!"

Yuna went pale as she remebered that incident, she said,"Maybe I will drive us to Kalm."

Zack came running in the room waving the car keys around as he said," Everyone all set to go to Kalm?"

Yuna grabbed the car keys out of Zack's hand as she said," I remember the last time you drove a car."

Zack looked startled as Yuna smiled at Zack as she said," I am driving, I would rather have Kadaj drive then you ever."

Zack looked disppointed as they made it to the parking lot and got in black mini van that Zack had insisted on saying that Yuna was technically a mom. She had froze wondering if he knew, but he took it as she was nagry as he frantically said he didnt mean it. Zack slumped in the back seat as Kadaj took the front beside Yuna and turned the radio on. Yazoo had put the luggage in the back seat beside Zack effectivly pinning him against the window. He then went and sat in the middle seat.

Yuna stared at the road and hated how long it was taking to get to Kalm while Zack was in the back seat saying," Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Kadaj threw a glare at him as he said in an annoyed voice," Does it look like we are there? Unless I am mistaken Kalm is not made up of grass, dirt, and trees. So that means...NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

Yazoo was asleep and at hearing Kadaj yell he woke up while hitting his head on the window by accident. He asked as he tried to wake up all the way." Whats the matter brother?"

Kadaj looked over at Yazoo who had a red spot on his forehead. He awnsered in a guilty voice," Zack was being annoying so I yelled at him."

Yazoo looked mad for a second before he lost his fight with his drowsyness. He laid his head down on the arm rest again as he said," Dont do that again or next time I will hurt you."

Kadaj nodded as he said," Okay, I wont do it again big brother."

When Yazoo went back to sleep Kadaj looked out the window to watch the scenery as Zack looked at everyone before saying," Are we there yet?"

Yuna gave him a glare that promised death if he asked that question one more time. Zack didnt notice the glare as he asked," Are we there yet?"

Yuna stopped the car as she got out and marched to the back seat as she crawled over the luggage to face a terrfied Zack who was trying ineffectivly to crawl under the seat to get away.

Yuna hissed as she put her fist up shaking it in Zack's scared face," Ask that question one more time and I will smack you all the way into next Tuesday and then when you get their I will smack you back so you can tell me how next tuesday was !"

Zack nodded as he put a suitcase in front of his face," Yes, Ma'am."

Yuna smiled as she walked back into the drivers seat," Good we will be there in five minutes."

**^.^ HOPE EVERYONE IS LIKING THE STORY SO FAR! REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED SO DONT WASTE A GOOD MINUTE OR TWO OF YOUR LIFE WRITING IT WHEN YOU COULD BE DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE^.^ IT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKES THIS STORY ON THE AMOUNT OF TIME IT WILL TAKE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. I AM GOING TO STICK TO THE STORYLINE FOR THE MOST PART. I AM ADDING YUNA IN INSTEAD OF IF SOME PART OF THE STORY IS WRONG. ONE DAY I WILL FIX IT!**

Yuna was on her couch in the apartment she was staying in with everyone except Zack. Kadaj was on the window staring at the blood moon. Today was the Annual Kalm Festival, she had watched them put up the decorations in her spare time while looking out for anything suspicous. She didnt find everything but Yazoo, and Zack were keeping a look out as they wonder the streets. She had a suspecion that Zack was just playing, Yazoo was the only serious one out of the three. Kadaj was serious only when he had a goal to accomplish. She couldnt see how Loz was a part of Sephiroth, yeah, he had great strength but he was a softy. Yuna's cell phone rang as a message appeared saying,' This is Reeve I am in Kalm We need to talk.'

Yuna only glanced at the message until her attention was drawn to the TV as a news report she recognized the woman that was leading the crew as the one Rufus let in when she said she was doing a report on the Shinra building. The woman looked at the camera as the men she brought started opening a door no one had ever paid attention to before as she said in a serious voice," For as long as anyone can remember a door leading beneath the Shinra building has been sealed, no one not even the president has dared to open it. I have brought along some people who are now going to open this door and reveal this latest secret Shinra has kept for a long time."

Yuna walks over to the window, Kadaj pointed to the blood moon and said," Mom, look at that."

She looked at the moon while the people below were celebrating, Kadaj loved the fireworks as they went up into the night sky before exploding into a bunch of beautiful lights, people were dancing while others walked around with ballons buying things.

Kadaj jerks his head to look outside as a missile hit a building. People screamed after it exploded. someone who was looking at the burning building exclaimed in a surprise voice," What the heck was that?"

Then three helicopters came out of no where with bungee cord devices that made it to were the Soldiers attached could hang on it without worrying about falling to their deaths. They detach when they get close enough to the civilans and began open firing amonst the crowd. She looks up as a batch of helicopters came carrying large containers. Dog like mutants were dragging people that werent killed away. Yuna was standing on the window sill as a helicopter descends directly in front of them. Yuna held Kadaj to her as a missile was fired straight at them, before they could burn along with the room Yuna jumps out with Kadaj held to her. She changed into her gunner dress sphere so she could shoot the engine out of the helicopter. Yuna lands coincidently just as the helicopter exploded behind her. Kadaj moved her arms from around him as Yuna changed back in to her modified warrior outfit.

Kadaj jumped as he said in an excited voice," Awesome! You kicked their butts! They never stood a chance!"

Yuna sighed as she walked over to a ledge," I often wondred why everyone keeps telling me you need therapy."

Kadaj was straightening up his red trench coat and when he heard that he shouted," Whats that supposed to mean!"

Yuna smiled as she said in a cheerful voice not fit for the situation or conversation," It just means you like destruction more than Sephiroth and when someone likes it more than him, then their always considered crazy, because Sephiroth no matter what he believes is not sane!"

**MEANWHILE WITH ZACK AND YAZOO.**

Zack and Yazoo were busy helping out the civilans as Yazoo noticed a Soldier trying to make a girl about his age holding a moogle doll go into a container. He shot the people around it as he ran at them. He wished that Loz or Kadaj were with him at the moment. He perferred fighting along side his brothers since they knew each others every move and battle stratigy. He dodged some bultest as the guards were desperate to kill him. He then shot the cable connecting the container to the helicopter as it tried taking off with the people inside.

Zack was hacking away at the mutant dogs that were desperate to capture the little boy he was defending. He got tired of it as he used meteor shot on them. He said in an exasperated voice as he dusted himself off," Finally, The dumb mutts are dead. I told Angeal the people at the pound should just shoot or let the unwanted animals go! but no they use that poison gas crap and the dumb mutts mutated!"

He looked over to see Yazoo fighting with three of the Soldiers who looked suprised that one little kid could do so much damage. As he dodged their every hit and bullet and in return sending a few their way. Unlike them he never missed, as in a matter of minutes the people in the conatiner was free.

The girl with the moogle doll smiled at him as she said," Thanks for saving us. Your really awesome!"

She kissed him on the cheek before she ran off. Before she was out of sight she turned and shouted," Maybe I will see you again someday!"

Yazoo was left speechless as he stared at the girl who was now out of sight. Zack laughed as he put his phone away," Your face is so priceless! dont think I didnt see, I did and I took a picture that I am showing Kadaj and everyone else!"

Yazoo glared at Zack as he said in a dangerous voice," You will delete that photo. This is not the time to be acting so childish."

Zack only smiled as he killed a few more deep ground Soldiers," Your the one making a big deal out of it. I just took a picture."

Yazoo shot a Soldier who was trying to sneak up on Zack as he glared at Zack," You are so childish! Keep the picture see if I care!"

Zack sat down on a barral as he wiped the blood off his sword on a dead Soldiers uniform as he said," Then why were you making such a big deal out of it."

Yazoo decided to change the subject as he said in a tone that said he was disgusted," Dont wipe your sword off on a dead soldiers uniform. That is disrespectful. You have to respect the dead friend or foe."

Zack sighed as he put the sword on the magnetic sheath on his back," You sound like Angeal, you are spending to much time with him."

Yazoo growled as he shot two mutant dogs in between the eyes as he said," Lets just find Yuna and my brother."

They ran off into the direction of the apartment killing any Deep Ground Soldiers in their way.

**NOW THE REAL STUFF HAS BEGUN^.^ I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS BETTER THAN THE OTHERS. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! AND WHAT ZACK SAID ABOUT POUND ANIMALS WAS NOT MEANT TO BE MEAN OR CRUEL, SO DONT TAKE IT AS ME TRYING TO BE MEAN OR CRUEL OR THAT I HATE ANIMALS. I LOVE ANIMALS. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. I JUST MAE UP INTERESTING STORIES^.^ WE ARE BACK WITH YUNA AND KADAJ.  
><strong>  
>Yuna and Kadaj looked around as the buildings were burning and people were being chased by the Deep Ground troops. Kadaj asked," Why are they attacking these people?"<p>

Yuna didnt notice as a bunch of Soldiers snuck up behind them with their guns raised as she awnsered," I dont know. Maybe they enjoy hurting others."

**MEANWHILE IN A ROOM WITH A BUNCH OF COMPUTERS.  
><strong>  
>a girl was sitting on the control desk with a device on the top half of her head as she said," I thought following you would lead us to the keeper. I was mistaken"<br>**  
>BACK WITH YUNA AND KADAJ.<br>**  
>The Soldiers got a message saying to kill Yuna and Kadaj.<p>

Yuna noticed the Soldiers as her and Kadaj jumped onto the roof they were perched on as Kadaj got Souba out and stabed one in the gut as Yuna done a spin with each dagger in her hand slitting the mens throats. They jumped to the ground after killing the ones on the roof as Kadaj asked," Where are are supposed to meet Reeve? He could have sent directions."

They continued killing the Soldiers while saving any civilians they found, They then saw a mother and her child being chased by a group of mutant hounds, The hounds took a moment as if to evaulate the two before one lunged at the mom pinning her to the ground as another carried the screaming girl in to a container.

Kadaj shouted to Yuna as he ran towards the container," You save the woman and I will save the girl!"

Kadaj punched in a series of numbers into the container over riding the lock down. He was thankful for once in his life that Hojo had wanted his " Specimens" to be perfect so he taught them everything about combat, stratigy, and hacking. As Yuna killed the hounds that were attacking the woman Kadaj waited until the door was open and as the hound leapt out he chopped its head off. The girl runs to her mom shouting," Mommy!"

The mother was grateful that her child was safe as she hugs her child she says in a relieved voice," Rio!"

Kadaj and Yuna ran off to find Reeve, they hated how much Soldiers their were and hoped they will with draw soon. Then Yuna saw a machine called Dragonfly for some wierd reason. She ran over to the nearest building and pushed Kadaj in saying," Stay here until the battle is over."

She then ran at it as she changed in to her gunner since she did not want to know what would happen if she was to hack and slash with her daggers, she did not want to be electrocuted. After ten minutes the Dragonfly fires missiles at her as she dived in the building she had shoved Kadaj in.

Kadaj was resting in a chair with his red trench coat over his head. Yuna sighed as she woke him up mumbling," How can a child fall asleep on a battle field of all places! Sheesh, he is worse than Genesis."

Kadaj woke up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he said," We are in the middle of war arent we?"

Yuna sighed as she straightened Kadaj's messy hair," Yes, so get up. We have to meet Reeve and then Find Yazoo."

Kadaj asked as he straightened up his coat," What about Zack?"

Yuna smiled down at Kadaj as she said ," Well Angeal would be mad if we left his puppy unattended to so we may as well find him too."  
><strong><br>BACK WITH THE GIRL.  
><strong>  
>She took off the helmet to reveal herself as the girl who had attacked Yuna and Genesis. She said in a monotoned voice," Yuna, you are a dissapointment. We thought you would be of use."<p>

Her orange eyes faded until they went mako blue as she said," We should have followed Victoria instead."

A tall man with dark skin and blue hair walked into the room as he asked," Are their any problems?"

The girl turned to the man as she said," She led us to a dead end. Vincent Valentine is not with her."

The man appeared angry as he said in an unusually calm voice," Lets go show her how dissapointed she made us."

The girl looked over at the man unfazed with the way he was smirking at the screen as she said," The sooner she is gone along with the child, the better. They are strong and if allowed to live would be a big nusicance."

**YUNA AND KADAJ.**

They made their way through the building and on the second floor a loud crashing was heard as a tall man with dark skin and blue hair wlks through the hole he made in the wall. Yuna recognized the girl who stood beside the man. Yuna glared at the girl as she walked up to them her eyes turning orange as she said," You have disspointed us. We would have thought you knew were the keeper of the protomateria was and lead us to him."

Her eyes turned orange as he gaze fell on Kadaj who was not scared in the least.

The large man said in a calm voice," Hail Weiss."

As ten soldiers ran in the room almost being immediantly killed by Kadaj and Yuna who glared at them.

The large man said with a sick and twisted smile on his face as he stepped forward," Challenge accepted. You two are not allowed to live, you will just interfere."

Before he could attack them the girl faints as a voice yelled from nearby," This way!"

The man picks up the girl who said in a weak voice," I'm sorry."

Before he stepped back through the hole he made he turned to face them as he said," I am Azul, We will meet again."

He walks through the hole right before the person Yuna had heard came in the room and asked," What happened here?"

Reeve ran in the room as he said in a worried and mildly frantic voice," Yuna, Kadaj! Are you two alright?"

Yuna smiled as she said," Well its only been three days and we already meet again. Not a very intersting outfit though. Whats the occasion?"

Reeve laughs for a second before he said," It took me awhile to decide what costume I would put on for today."

Kadaj looked at Reeves outfit before he said," You should get some tips on how to dress from daddy and Uncel Sephy. Your clothes look like something a bum would wear."

Reeve gave Kadaj a mad look before he said," Enough of the small talk, who were the Soldiers that just left?"

Yuna sighed as she sat down on the floor," I recognized the little girl as the one who tried to kill me and Genesis while we were escaping the Shinra building. I dont know her name. While the large one called himself Azul."

Reeve looked worrid as he started mumbling to himslef," Azul the Cerulean? Of the Tsviets?"

One of the WRO members yelled," Commissioner!"

Everyone turns to see several enemy Soldiers entering the ground floor.

Reeve says in a hurried voice," We'll discuss this later. WRO troups have arrived and are helping with the rescue operations. We need to put a stop to this madness. Go find Yazoo and Zack."

Reeve went to walk out but an enemy Soldier rushed in and shot Reeve through his stomach.

Yuna yelled out as Kadaj killed the Soldier," Reeve!"

**REMEMBER REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. JUST THE OC WHO REALLY BELONGS TO VICTORIA VALENTINE101. SO I DONT OWN ANYTHING MAINLY. EXCEPT MY COPY OF THE GAMES AND MOVIES^.^ THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT VICTORIA. I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WICH STORIES YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WORKING ON.**

* * *

><p>Victoria had been searching for Vincent for weaks and the screams of the planet was getting worse, she may not be a Cetra but she had been raised in the life stream and had gained the ability to hear the lifestream from Minerva. The planet was in agony and she hoped Vincent was in a helping mood when found. She had once looked up to him and ever since she found out how he was really like she never did want to see him again but she had to save the planet and hopefully Minerva.<p>

Kenji was sniffing the ground like a dog for some reason, she figured since he had been an experimant of Hojo's the poor panther forgot he was a a three days of searching she had still found nothing, she would have thought he was dead but Minerva hadnt seen him in the lifestream. She kicked a rock as she yelled in frustration," Vincent Valentine were the hell are you? You run away from your responsibilities as a father, as a Turk, and as a friend to Lucrecia and now you are going to hide under a rock until the planet is destroyed? Sephiroth is right, You are a traiterous runner. When one person says the word responsibility you run away as if Hojo himself was chasing you. You are disgusting and dispicable!"

Kenji caught a scent as he ran towards the Golden Saucer and was soon dragged away by Victoria who said," This is not the time to play. We have a job to do."

Little did she know a man in a red cape was peering at her from crimson eyes as she dragged the snarling panther away from his hiding place. He was glad to have chosen the Golden Saucer as his hide out but he must move on because the panther will just keep insisting that she check the place out and he did not want to be found. In his head a demon who was not happy about all of his desicions for the past four years said in what would be a raspy voice if he was actually a flesh and blood creature,_' Your a fool Valentine. The world will soon perish and along with it Lucrecia, but you dont care for anyone but yourself. You are a traitor and a runner. I am ashamed that you are my host. If you dont help them, I will.'  
><em>  
>Vincent said in a pissed off voice wich was both out loud and in his head," The protomateria keeps you at bay so I have no concerns over you trying to take control."<p>

Chaos snarled as he awnsered,'_ I am a demon, My will is stronger than yours can ever hope to be. You are a coward Vincent Valentine remember cowards never win.'  
><em>  
>Vincent looked pissed as he walked back into the Golden Saucer knocking people out of his way in the process over the past four years he had changed but not for the better, he had grown bitter and resentful towards humanity, he didnt want to kill anyone but he didnt really want to help anyone. He didnt really care if the world perished, he had nothing to live for. He didnt want to give control over to Chaos because the damn demon has went soft and would give them a bad name.<p>

Victoria had sensed someone watching them but when she turned she saw no one so she decided to go look in the ruins of the mansion for him. He was such a coward, why couldnt he just buck up and help once in a while? It wouldnt kill him, Hojo already did that. Kenji had kept trying to get her to go back to the Golden Saucer but she ignored the Panthers soundless pleas as she kept walking in the direction of Nibelhiem. Kenji glared at her back as if he was trying to burn a hole in it.

Victoria saw one of those birds with the big butt in her way and she kind of wished she could remember what they are called. She drew her blade not being in the mood to talk and slashed it in two. Kenji picked up one of the halves and ran after her. He thought of his stomach most of the time and was not about to pass up free food. She was suprised that he didnt get so fat she would have to drag him. Maybe the way he runs all the time works off the amount he eats. She looked up at the sky and hoped that Minerva could hang on a little longer. She started wondering who was in charge of Deep Ground, why they wanted to hurt people. She thought to herslf_,' Of course they want to hurt poeple they were experiments, so their humanity is either very slim or lost entirely. Why does Shinra have to fuck peoples lives up? Because the old president had nothing better to do. Good thing the stupid geezer is dead.'  
><em>

**IT'S SHORTER THAN I WOULD HAVE LIKED. SORRY ABOUT THAT, REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE!^.^ THREE REVIEWS FOR ME TO UPDATE FASTER! I NEED TO KNOW THAT MORE THAN ONE OR TWO PEOPLE ARE READING THIS AND THAT IT IS NOT A WASTE OF MY TIME AND EFFORT.**


	8. Author's Note

**I HAVE LOST MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY, ONE DAY I WILL RESTART IT AGAIN. FOR NOW IT IS DISCONTINUED. I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T QUIT IT, I AM SORRY IF ANYONE LIKED THE STORY, BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES I WANT TO WRITE AND CONTINUE. THIS JUST HAPPENS TO NOT BE ONE OF THEM. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**_LOVELESS AN THE LIVING FANTASY_**


End file.
